


You’re Too Perfect

by PinchPink



Series: Domestic Fluff [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchPink/pseuds/PinchPink
Summary: There was something about Wonho that left Minhyuk intoxicated to brim. He couldn’t put his finger on it because, he swore he loved everything about the man.





	You’re Too Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> My long awaited fic is finally complete, yayyyy!!! I love domestic AU’s and I never seen a fic like this involving Wonhyuk so I had to write it. It’s really sappy but I can’t help it ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

There was something about Wonho that left Minhyuk intoxicated to brim. He couldn’t put his finger on it because, he swore he loved everything about the man. His cute looks to his downright sweet as sugar personality. He loved those little moments they had when they’d lounge together and he’d put his head on Wonho’s lap; Falling asleep soon after.

Wonho wasn’t like what most people thought of when it comes to being an omega. He was ripped and went to the gym on the daily, toned chest, and biceps. But after the initial impression you could see his omega side come through. He was really shy and submissive, his back making a graceful arch, thighs smooth when they weren’t flexed and plump butt. 

When they went out in public most people they ran into on the street seemed to think that Wonho was the alpha in the relationship until they caught whiff of his sweet, blossom like omega pheromones. They’d laugh nervously and apologize, patting Minhyuk’s shoulder. Once the couple walked away they would exchange glances and chortle uncontrollably.

Minhyuk on the other hand was more alpha then one could imagine. He loved it when Wonho was under him and making high pitched whines, begging him to fuck him faster, harder. His slick dripping from between his thighs to pool on the mattress. Minhyuk would then praise him for being such a good boy and cum deep inside of him. He also had a habit of sneaking up behind the older while he was cooking at the stove, wrapping his long limbs around his thin waist. Making Wonho blush red like a rose. He felt he wasn’t the best cook but he liked trying for his Minnie. 

  
— 

Minhyuk woke up to the sun beating on his face and the sound of birds chirping outside. Sitting up to rub his eyes. Stretching and groaning in discomfort. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. He looked down and saw his love sleeping comfortably on the bed next to him. His bare form reminding him of the previous night. He smiled and left soft kisses on his back. Getting up to put on a t-shirt and boxers. Carefully putting the covers on him, letting him rest longer 

He went to the kitchen to prepare some quick breakfast. Cracking eggs onto a pan and stirring them to make it scrambled. Taking the plate once it was heated to his liking, setting it on the dinner table. He wanted to pamper Wonho today, it was his day off and he had been through so much these past months. It was only right in his eyes that he do so.

He went back into the room and found him still sleeping soundly. Minhyuk chuckled and went to gently nudge him awake. “ Baby, get up~, “ he said softly, putting his hand on his shoulder. A hum being the older‘s only response. Minhyuk got on the bed and laid his body on him, poking his cotton soft cheek. “ Wake up or I’ll eat all the food I made you, “ He teases and taps him, patting his bottom and squeezing his thigh. Wonho opened his heavy feeling eyelids and made a displeased noise. He blushed when he noticed where Minhyuk’s hand was and sat up quickly. Minhyuk snickered at the pure reaction, as if they haven’t done worse then that. “ So cute~did you sleep well baby~? “ He asked and rubbed his arm soothingly. Wonho looked down with a small smile on his face. 

“ I’m good, I had a nice dream...., “ The older said, his light blush darkening in color. Minhyuk leaned over with a grin spreading on his face, “ What did you dream of~? “ Wonho played with the blanket nervously, biting his lip. Minhyuk shook him a bit, “ tell me~!!! “ he whines playfully. Wonho stuttered, “ I...we..... “ he took a breath, “ We were in a field and laying on the grass, there where flowers everywhere, we looked at the clouds, you kept pointing out bunny shaped ones and saying they looked like me. “ 

Minhyuk wheezed and hugged him, “ That’s not very different from what we usually do. “ Wonho pouted and hid his face in Minhyuk’s shoulder. The younger leaned over to pick up his discarded clothing and helped Wonho put them on, giving him a kiss on the head for good measure. “ I made you something to eat, you should go and enjoy it before it get’s cold. “ Wonho smiled sheepishly and nodded, “ But first I wanna see how our little princess is doing.” 

Minhyuk felt fuzzy, that was so like Wonho, always thinking of others. They had a three month old baby by the name of, “ Minji, “ she was their everything. It was easy for Minhyuk to take care of her while Wonho went out to work. The younger being a freelance artist allowed him to earn his share at home. Sure it was tough at times but he managed. Sometimes she refused to drink the baby formula crying because, she preferred the milk that came from Wonho. Minhyuk always enjoyed watching as Wonho breast fed her, he couldn’t think of a sight more heart warming. 

They went over to the baby’s crib and took a peek inside. She looked so peaceful all cocooned up in her blankets. She was too little for stuffed animals. But Minhyuk was certain that he’d fill it with bunny plushies as soon as she hit the right age. It was dangerous at the moment. He leaned over and touched her cheek, he swore she looked just like Wonho, her small nose and eyebrows.

The first few days of Wonho’s pregnancy was a ride to say the least. Wonho pouting that he couldn’t eat a lot of the foods he liked, plus that meant he wouldn’t be able to work out the same way he did for some time. But knowing him he still found a method to keep his figure pretty much the same. There was more cardio and less weight lifting.

Minhyuk looked over at his beloved and rubbed his tummy. He couldn’t be more grateful. “ Your belly is so cute~. “ Wonho smiled and held onto his hand, “ I thought you liked my butt the most~ “ he lightly teased. “ I can’t decide which I like more~!! “ Minhyuk yells and jumps on him, hugging him tight. “ You’re so indecisive~ , “ he laughs along with Minhyuk. 

“ Thank you for being willing to go through all the trouble, “ Minhyuk said, while looking at the older’s stomach, lifting up his shirt and seeing faint traces of abs coming in. He was so happy to have someone like Wonho in his life, he didn’t know what he’d do without him. 

“ What trouble? I gladly did this because, I wanted to have a family with you and I love you. I know how much you really love kids~ . “ That was a very true statement, it happened to be one of his lifetime goals to have his own family one day. He always dreamed of it and he couldn’t believe it was finally coming true. 

— 

The two met through a past client of Minhyuk’s. Being the owner to newly opened dance studio, Wonho thought it’d be nice to have a mural painted on the walls of the front lobby, it was the last finishing touch he needed in order for him to feel like it was complete. He heard of Minhyuk from Kihyun who was his close friend since childhood. The man was a principal to an elementary school and was going on about how perfect the painting in the cafeteria was. It was money well spent in his book. Wonho was quick to ask the name of the artist after he saw the pictures Kihyun showed him on his phone. 

The choice of colors where beautiful, blending into one another, creating a stunning harmony to convey the right atmosphere. He managed to get his Email address from him and sent a message later that night. Waking up to response in the morning.

He and Minhyuk chatted back and forth about what the design should look like. When he asked if he could go and see the studio in person to make a better estimate on the price, Wonho felt his heart rate quicken unexpectedly, then overcame with self awareness, felt these little things to be childish since this was purely business between them. The man decided to shove those pink giggly thoughts into the back of his head. 

They agreed to meet up the next day in the afternoon. Wonho fastened the scarf he was wearing tighter around his neck and anxiously waited for Minhyuk to appear. He seemed so fresh and sunny in their dm’s, he hoped that was still the case even in person. An hour past before he saw a red sports car park in front of the studio. A male with red hair to match and long legs propped himself gracefully right leg first onto the pavement, looking around the area with an expression Wonho found difficult to read. He jolted when the man suddenly turned in his head in his direction sharply.

The red head walked closer and opened the door, looking around cautiously. “ Excuse me, but I’m scheduled to meet with Mr. Shin Hoseok, I’m Lee Minhyuk.“ Wonho stuttered and held out his hand,” T-That would be me sir. “ Minhyuk smiled, his face lighting up instantly and eagerly grasped his hand, “ It’s a pleasure doing business with you, don’t worry about being so polite~ just call me Minhyuk!!!! “ He was pretty loud, Wonho noted, “ You can call me Wonho, that’s what all my friends know me by. “

“ Ooooo, that’s a cool name. Wow, you have quite the iron grip on ya. “ Minhyuk giggles and shakes his hand rapidly, Wonho struggling to keep up with his energy. They walked through the building, having small talk while Minhyuk calculated how long it’ll take to finish the paint job. Minhyuk left in about an hour or so after they scheduled when he could come to finally work on painting the walls.

Wonho smiled to himself later that night after he finished getting ready to sleep and plopped down on his bed. His students would love it, he thought. He felt giddy.

Minhyuk showed up almost every week, setting up all his paint cans on the floor nearly taking up all the space. They we laid out neatly against the wall in rows, varying from the lightest blue to deep burgundy red. Wonho would peek from his desk to get a look at Minhyuk painting. He’d occasionally offer him a cup of coffee and during his break he would sit down to have lunch with him. Minhyuk told him that he started painting as a hobby when he was a kid and won several school contests throughout the years. After he graduated he went to study art in college.

Wonho loved hearing him talk about his experiences, he was always so passionate about his work you could see his eyes light up in happiness during his speech. The older would get so immersed that he didn’t realize that several hours would pass. He loved feeling like they were they only ones in world at the moment that this was their own thing to share between each other. 

The pair eventually started hanging out on while not on the clock and on Wonho’s day off’s. They walked down the street back home after playing a few rounds at the local arcade. Wonho still giggly from joy didn’t realize Minhyuk had intertwined their fingers together until Minhyuk broke the silence, “ I think I’d want to keep seeing you everyday like this. “ Wonho looked into the younger’s eyes and felt himself tinge red. “ I realized that I can’t stop thinking about you, would you please let me try to make you happy? “ Minhyuk said firmly, smiling gently while cupping Wonho’s cheek. Wonho buried his face into Minhyuk’s shoulder and tried not cry out of happiness, he shook his head, ‘yes, ‘ hugging him firmly. He never wanted let him go.

Their first time together was something Wonho would fail to forget. The older could be such a sap as Minhyuk would tease. But the way Minhyuk whispered sweet words of adoration into his ear as he rocked slowly with him, leaving loving kisses on his muscled abdomen, holding his thighs with his large hands, felt as if it was being permanently imprinted into his skin

He loved sex with with Minhyuk, his husky, raspy, voice and possessive thrusts made him crazy. Every time they had sex, Minhyuk had this habit of cumming inside of him, not that Wonho minded at all.

— 

Minhyuk pressed Wonho’s chest into the soft covers of the mattress, pounding his round ass. The omega’s moans muffled in the pillows while he bit down. “ Minhyuk~ah..AH. “ “ Please, fill me up with your cum, I can’t take it anymore~!!” Wonho begged his alpha that was nailing him with his large cock, the slapping sound of skin against each other mixed in with their moans. Minhyuk growled and raised Wonho’s hips higher, trying to hit that spot the would make him scream uncontrollably.

Wonho moaned and hid his face in the pillow when he felt his slick run down his thigh, his legs spreading, trembling hard. Minhyuk groaned huskily and picked up the pace, hitting him deeper. The omega cried out loudly when his sweet spot was brushed. His mate stroking it until he came all over the silk below him. He shivered and slumped down, moaning weakly when Minhyuk shot his seed into his aching orifice.

Minhyuk lay down next to his lover and pulled him close the his chest. Wonho closed his eyes and nuzzled against him, the moonlight causing his rosy cheeks to glow, his lashes illuminated, accentuating every strand. Minhyuk growled and kissed his head, holding himself back from fucking him until the afternoon, he was too beautiful. Wonho whimpered when he felt the cum dripping out of his sopping hole, putting his hand on his abdomen. Despite being very muscled up, he loved being dominated and was very submissive in bed even by an omega’s standards. He knew if he kept this up he’d end up conceiving. But he’d asked Minhyuk not to use a condom, he loved being full of his seed and knotted. He didn’t mind having his alpha’s child, it only excited him more.

After a week and a half he checked out positive and squealed happily, when he saw Minhyuk after he came home from the doctor. Minhyuk brought him into a loving hug, petting his hair.

Three months in and Wonho was already feeling sore on his feet, whining and sitting on the bed. Minhyuk came in the bedroom after him and smiled warmly, his happy aura hitting him like the sun’s rays. The younger sat down infront of him and soaked Wonho’s feet in the foot bath, making a relaxing spa for him. After that was finished he carried him like a princess to the bathtub and undressed him before putting him inside. Minhyuk washed him softly with the sponge, giving him gentle kisses as he went. Wonho sighed in bliss at the pampering, he loved being the center of Minhyuk’s attention. They both scrubbed each other’s hair with shampoo, the lavender scent filling their nostrils pleasantly. The two rinsed themselves before getting ready for bed. Minhyuk put belly butter on the sides of Wonho’s plush stomach to help reduce stretch marks while the baby fully developed, Wonho giggled and gave him a grateful kiss on the lips.

Minhyuk helped Wonho dress in his pajama shirt and pants, then hopped into bed with him. Wonho giggled and smiled, holding up the hand with his wedding ring, squeaking excitedly when Minhyuk copied his motion. Minhyuk giggled uncontrollably and kissed Wonho’s cheeks.

— 

Minhyuk smirked when he saw Wonho finally join him at the dinner table. He passed the plate of food he made over to the older and observed as the latter took a seat at the table across from him. Wonho pulled out his phone, scrolling through social media posts halfheartedly, his hair damp from the bath he took and slicked back, wearing silver specks. Minhyuk licked his lips as he eyed Wonho’s tight black shirt, his nipples showing through. Wonho took a piece of toast and bit off a chunk, humming happily. “ It’s really good~! “ He said as his face formed eye smiles.  
Wonho dug into his breakfast and moaned in delight, eating the scrambled eggs, they were his favorite to eat. Minhyuk watched him enamored by the sight before him, reached over to wipe a few crumbs off of Wonho’s cheek with a napkin.

Wonho’s cheeks bloomed red and chucked demurely. He scrambled to get up and put his plates in the sink. Minhyuk followed right after and grabbed him by his thin waist, hoisting him back onto the table. “ Daddy stop, “ Wonho whined and grabbed onto Minhyuk’s wrist in a strong hold. Wonho looked away, his cheeks still rouge. Minhyuk chuckled in his husky voice and nibbled on his ear, licking over the piercing connected to it, “ You’re so beautiful baby.”

Wonho looked down and wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s neck, “ Don’t tease me, “ pouting, his lips soft and shiny. The omega pressed his lips against his lover’s, slipping his tongue inside wanting to feel him. He whimpered when Minhyuk sucked on it, his tongue exploring his hot cavern. The alpha parting their lips and kissing down his mate’s neck, leaving bites, licking over his bonding mark. He removed the other’s shirt, his porcelain skin exposed. Minhyuk ran his tongue along Wonho’s stiff nipples, causing Wonho to give out a small cry. Minhyuk toyed with the small nubs, Wonho trembling from the sensation, feeling his boxer briefs get damp with slick, moaning in humiliation. Minhyuk noticing the smell of his wetness groaned deeply, pulling down the band of his underwear. Seeing a string of slick connected to it as he pushed the garment down his thighs. Chucking the clothing to the side, the alpha admired the sight of Wonho nude with his thighs spread on the table.

Minhyuk stared at him, scanning him from head to toe, seeing the small puddle of Wonho’s slick on the table, his mouth salivated and grabbed onto the back of his knees, putting his mouth on his pink hole, licking up all the slick. Wonho hid his face in embarrassment with his arm and buried his other hand in Minhyuk’s blond strands. Minhyuk moaned, his dick getting hard in his pants from hearing all of Wonho’s sweet cries, his tongue deep inside his hole. He pulled back and licked the sweet nectar off his lips and smirked darkly, unzipping his pants, pulling out his cock, he scooted close to Wonho, lining the head up to his sopping entrance. Wonho watched him his eyes unseeing, panting and starting to sweat slightly, his grip to Minhyuk’s neck returning. Minhyuk inserted his length slowly, inching his way in and Wonho moaned loudly, “ Please fuck me already, I can’t stand it, I need your cock!!!

Minhyuk grinned devilishly and slammed his cock deep inside of him. Setting an unforgiving rhythm. Wonho screamed in pleasure and scratched down the expanse of Minhyuk’s back, causing Minhyuk to hiss in pain and pound him harder. Wonho clenched his toes and bared his neck in submission, Minhyuk gladly taking the invitation and sinking his teeth into the soft skin, lapping at the small blood that started to form. “ Minhyuk please let me cum, “ Wonho begged, sweat gracing his forehead, spectacles crooked and fogged up, his hair tousled. Minhyuk smirked and tried angling his hips to try and find Wonho’s sweet spot, he knew he found it when suddenly Wonho cried out and came all over their torsos. Wonho hid his face again, “ Don’t look, “ he whined. Minhyuk laid a kiss on his hands and continued thrusting until his knot expanded, cumming inside Wonho. Wonho pouted, “ You’ll get me pregnant again. “ Minhyuk chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, “ I’m sorry baby, “ Wonho hugged him and nuzzles his face in Minhyuk’s neck, inhaling his Alpha musk. “ I wanna stay like this forever, “ he sighed. Minhyuk returned the embrace, “ there’s no need to worry cause I’ll always love you. “

When Minhyuk actually thought about it there was one thing that stood out to him about Wonho, Minhyuk always felt like he wasn’t the best guy out there, but being with Wonho made him feel like he was the most special guy in the world. He loves him even though he could be so unbelievable at times and was always there when he needed him.

He thinks he liked that the most in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other fics planned ^^ :
> 
> Bad boy Wonho who meets Minhyuk who is a,“ good boy.” College AU (Bottom Wonho) muti chaptered
> 
> Or
> 
> Minhyuk sees Wonho in his Wonhee outfit and can’t get enough of him/Smut (Bottom Wonho) one shot
> 
> I do plan on writing some fluff too, but these prompts just happen to be ones that are unfinished :3
> 
> Sound off on the comments which prompt you wanna see posted first since I can’t decide lololol <3


End file.
